Mass Effect: Past and Present
by souldancegirl
Summary: 'I promised I will always be here' she once said to me. I believed her. Untill she left me. A promise broken, a memory keept. Can a Dead Spectre heal the damage she had cost, so long ago? A meeting between past and present. A Deadly dance between love and hate. *ME2*
1. Chapter 1

_She had slammed her lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs.  
I hardly had a moment to react before she pressed her tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of our billowing breaths. My arms reached up and tangled around her thick, strong neck. In an instant I had pulled away and arched up into her chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own, before I drew back into her lips. I could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off my tongue and seeped down my throat with every push of her tongue against mine__._

_When she kissed me my brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout my entire body. After that I was addicted, I couldn't bear not to be with her and I could barely breathe when she was around. She was the half that made me whole._

When she first left I would describe my heartache as like an insatiable fire that burnt all the oxygen in my body leaving me listless and empty. But now it is more like a thin layer of ice, cooling my insides, a gentle reminder of the pain that came before and a warning not to stoke that fire again. I can't see myself putting my heart out there again, I don't think it can survive another inferno.

_She knew that she won't be able to forget her, there was a passion between them, maybe…she dared to hope true love. She had fallen for her, for her beautiful green eyes, and that fiery red heir, for the fire she let out on the battlefield. She loved all of it. And she hoped that she had loved her in return. _

_But that passion didn't last long, soon it was over, she had left, and she didn't want to believe them. Alliance? Why? _

The heartache was like a red hot coal placed in her chest, it glowed and burnt her at the same time, but it did not cool quickly like a coal in water, it throbbed and tortured her in all her walking hours and there was no relief to be found. She had left, and didn't return.

So to stop the hurt, to stop the tears, and broken promises, she also left, she run away to forget, but no matter where she went, her name was always there. So she started build walls around her heart. She started a new life, no matter how hallow it was. She had built a reputation.

It is a cruelty of life that a heart can keep on beating even after it has been broken in two.

She lived her life, hunted for her prey, no matter where or who it was. She became a hunter. A Bounty Hunter, that everyone needed and feared. Yet the shadow always was close behind her. The memories always were there. So she drunk, drunk a lot, to forget, to rib of her pain that always was there.

How can she love her and at the same time hate her? She didn't know, but she did.

She heard about the Citadel, hear she become a hero of the Citadel.

Hero? No the woman she known was not a hero, she was ruthless, reckless, she used her fist's first and asked question letter. No she didn't know this woman. She was an Alliance dog, trained, disciplined.

She could feel herself becoming sick to her stomach. The nausea swirled unrestrained in her empty stomach. She shook her head in disgust, she couldn't believe the woman she fall for, was an Alliance dog. She needed to forget so she called few of her friends and went to her favorite bar.

She would drink her whiskey until she slumped on the table and had to be carried out by her friend. The pain she would forget, and the face of the woman she loved no longer showed In her dreams, even if it was for a while.

When the last time she heard her name was in news, she was gone, KIA they said. She snapped and broke her thing in her apartment, went to kill some people to let her anger out. There were no tears this time. Only agony, and anger. The pain that soon fallowed was unbearable. So for the next two years, she drunk, and killed and drunk again.

Until she got a call, from Cerberus. They wanted her for some high mission. She didn't care what the job was, she cared for only credits, and the pay was high. So she agreed.

After all the credits didn't hurt her, nor did they leave her or betrayed her. They were simple.

She knew she will have to work with a crew, and she didn't like it, since she always worked alone. But the job was a job. And she will not turn it off. She needed the credits after all.

So she waited until they'll come to her. She just can't wait to blow some things up.

She smirked as that though crossed her mind and she went inside the bar and ordered her drink, if this was the last time she will be able to drink then she would drink herself in stupor. After all who would not drink this lovely whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

I always loved to drink after a good fight. I just love my job and credits.

Aria was dangerous even a bitch like me can see that, but sometimes I just want to stir her up a little. I always loved something dangerous. And Aria vibes telling told me that she is danger and you better not mess with her. I never saw her in action, but I hoped that one day, day full of battle, add a little bloodlust after the fight and then a wild rough sex.

Conquer was sweet.

I remember when…_Her hand drifted to her him, pulling her closer, She began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses, her damaging mouth covered hers. Her warm lips were gentle, but firm, her tongue parting her lips and slipping inside her mouth. Heat engulfed her body. Her hands encircled her, drew her to herself. Her tongue damaging, her mouth sucking, licking…Her hand thorn her shirt from her body, the kisses become more damaging, her hand drifted lower, going inside her pants, her back hit the wall, it was cold, but she could only feel, heath from the body on her, the heat from the kisses God she wanted more…_

She shook her head, clearing her memory of the past. _Damn Alliance dog! She still keeps on hunting me._

I walked down towards Afterlife. I'm sure Aria would love to hear about Blue suns and Archangel, she was sure there will be fireworks.

And she loved fireworks. Maybe if Aria asks her nicely she could take the job. _But first thing first. _

As I walked up the stairs where Aria was sitting, I stopped before her, crossed my arms after I thrower the data pad at her.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the data and then up at me.

"My job. I finished and some extra information for you. But I'm sure you would love to read it in private if you get my meaning?" I sat down and looked in her eyes. Some would call me crazy to do that. But hell I love watching how her eyes narrowed at me and she could feel herself getting aroused just by feeling Aria vibes.

"Good work." She answered back with a nod of her head.

"Don't forget the credits." I winked at her as I started to walk down the stairs towards the bar to get my drink and then go back to my apartment.

After all I would not miss my next job.

After I got my full at the bar, I walked out of Afterlife and went to the lowest levels of Omega to my apartment.

My hands gripped the bottle in my hand, my eyes swiveling towards the back of my head in a distressed sense of a headache. I tilted my head towards the edge of the cough as I took a long swing of the dark substance that affected me.

Sitting here on the cough wet and only in towel around my body; I felt pathetic. Drinking up my sorrow about that Alliance dog. Pathetic.

No matter how long it has been, I still love her.

Something must be wrong with her.

She needs to let go. But letting go never seemed so hard and painful before.

She just should stop fooling herself.

She won't be able to let go. Not now, not ever.

She had drunk more of her drink, hearing knocking at her door.

She stood up and walked up to her door. She didn't care that she was only in a towel and mostly naked.

The guy at the door could go fuck himself for all I care.

She opened the door, her eyes widen in chock.

The only word left her mouth was, "You…"


End file.
